


Pansy Winked

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry finally steps up, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pansy doesn't get much credit!, Pansy gets insulted, Pansy is brave, Pansy misunderstood, Scheming Friends, Sort of dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle





	Pansy Winked

"Draco," Pansy wheedled. "Have you a date for the feast?"

Draco didn't answer. He just stared into space, ignoring his school books, as though he hadn't heard a word.

"Leave him be, Pansy," snapped Daphne. "It doesn't become you to beg."

Pansy frowned at Daphne. "Can't I worry about a friend and still be dignified?" she snapped.

"It's your funeral," Daphne drawled snootily.

"Hmph," Pansy replied. She patted Draco's arm and got off the couch. She hoped he'd join them at lunch eventually.

Meanwhile, Draco was dreaming of his not-really-boyfriend, wishing Harry would ask to take him to the feast.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Harry," Ron frowned. "Don't skip the feast!"

"How'd you know?"

Ron laughed. "Hermione! Anyway, you need to go. Madame Pomfrey should see your uninjured face at her retirement feast."

I know, Harry sighed, pulling on the tassel of the redgold pillow in his lap. "It's just…" he sighed again.

"Draco's going to be there?"

Harry's head shot up.

"We've figured it out, mate," Ron said gently.

"We're happy for you," Hermione said gently.

"Well, she's happy for you, I'm going to learn how to manage," Ron said, making a small grimace. "But yeah. You should ask him, if you want."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell do you want, Potter," Daphne spat as Harry approached the Slytherin table.

Harry shrank back slightly.

"Don't your Gryffindors give you enough adoration?" Blaise sneered.

At the reminder, Harry stood straighter. He was a Gryffindor. He'd more than enough bravery to ask Draco to talk alone in the hallway.

He saw Pansy wink at Daphne before she spoke as well. "Did you want our thanks for jailing our parents? Or were you just here to gloat?"

"Actually," Harry said, making a decision, "I came to ask Draco to come to the feast with me. As my date."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The eighth year Slytherins swung their heads to look at Draco. Most looked shocked, but Harry was vaguely aware that Pansy, her hand lightly resting on Draco's arm, looked smug as hell.

Draco stared uncertainly at Harry. "Me?" he finally managed.

"Yes." Harry said firmly.

Draco stared.

Harry felt a slight sense of panic. "Please?" he tried.

Now Pansy interjected. "Draco?"

He turned, eyes shining hope and fear.

"It doesn't matter what we think. Go."

Someone gasped, but Harry didn't care. Instead, he locked eyes with Draco.

"Okay," Draco said, and stood.

No one noticed when Pansy winked at Hermione.


End file.
